


My Dear Prince

by obviouslyelementary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, prince!harry, servant!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your majesty?” he asked, as always, when he entered the room, looking around only to see Harry (prince Harry) by the bed, his back turned to the door as he drank from his favorite glass. At the sight of his prince, Louis’ first instinct was to kneel, one hand over his knee with his head bent. “Your majesty”</p><p>	“Louis” he heard, but didn’t dare move his head just yet. He heard steps and soon there was a hand on his chin, gently pulling his head up. “Up, Louis” he said, and the servant knew it was his cue to rise from the floor. “You don’t kneel before anyone”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Prince

Louis hummed quietly as he approached the prince’s chambers. He was used to it. He was prince Harry’s servant after all. And also, he felt like he was born for this job. All he needed to do in the castle was to go around and do whatever he wanted until the prince called him to his chambers. And surely it wasn’t any sacrifice at this point to just give himself to such a charming and hot prince like Harry Edward Styles.

“Your majesty?” he asked, as always, when he entered the room, looking around only to see Harry (prince Harry) by the bed, his back turned to the door as he drank from his favorite glass. At the sight of his prince, Louis’ first instinct was to kneel, one hand over his knee with his head bent. “Your majesty”

“Louis” he heard, but didn’t dare move his head just yet. He heard steps and soon there was a hand on his chin, gently pulling his head up. “Up, Louis” he said, and the servant knew it was his cue to rise from the floor. “You don’t kneel before anyone”

“Y-your majesty I...” Louis started, but Harry didn’t give him time to finish his sentence. The prince’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies together, his lips attaching to Louis’ sensitive neck. “Harry...”

Harry, differently from Louis, didn’t waist any times in moans or cordial greetings. His hands went up to the servant’s vest, pulling it off with no ceremony before looking up again with his usual green eyes black with lust.

“I had been waiting for this moment the entire day” he said, making Louis’ heart flutter as much as he didn’t want it to. Another moan escaped his lips as Harry licked his collarbones up to his jaw and kissed him deeply. They started walking backwards, and suddenly Louis’ back met a wall, making him unable to move much while Harry pulled his head back by his hair and bit a mark on his neck. His kisses went down Louis’ collarbones before he yanked the blouse Louis was wearing off. His hands untied the knot that held Louis’ pants up, kissing around his hips as they fell on the ground.

The servant tried his best not to make any sound since he didn’t want to disturb his prince, but it was impossible as soon as Harry’s gorgeous pink lips wrapped around his cock, taking him in one go. Louis’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands tried to grip on the wall behind him.

“Oh god” he moaned, feeling Harry’s warm mouth around him, making his entire body shiver with pleasure. Suddenly he was very aware that he was the only one naked and besides that, Harry’s rings felt really, really cold against the hot skin of his thighs. He couldn’t help but move one of his hands down to Harry’s long hair, softly tugging on it but making sure he didn’t command much because well... He was only a servant.

Harry started moving soon after the tugs, his mouth going up and down on Louis’ cock, making him moan and groan quietly as one of his hands still stayed on his hair. His hips moved forward with Harry’s movements, never wanting to feel him away from such a great position.

But just as fast it started, it ended, and Harry was now pulling back and standing up on his feet again. Louis watched him with narrowed eyes, the feeling of Harry’s mouth around his cock slowly leaving him and not letting him pay attention to the prince, who was now taking off his vest and pants. Louis only came back to his senses when Harry picked him up, kissing him deeply and pressing their naked bodies together, lightly grinding up to the servant.

“I’ll fuck you against this wall until you have seen stars” Harry whispered against his lips, making Louis’ entire body jerk up against the prince’s. They kissed for a while, their bodies moving together as Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“Got the oil?” Louis mumbled out, pressing his face to Harry’s neck and kissing it gently, slowly, enjoying how Harry squeezed his bum and grind up to him. 

“Yeah” Harry breathed out, nibbling and kissing Louis’ shoulder as he reached for the oil on the table next to the wall. He lazily put it on his fingers, letting Louis holding himself up, before squeezing his waist and kissing Louis’ lips again. “Beautiful...”

“H-Harry” Louis moaned, voice breaking as he felt two fingers pressing against his hole and lips moving down to his jaw. His head moved back to rest against the wall, and he moaned loudly as Harry finally moved the two fingers inside him, filling him up. He felt the prince’s rings moving against his burning skin, making his body shiver again and a whimper escape his mouth. Soon, a third finger was added inside him, opening him up slowly and making him release the louder moans he had that night.

“You’re being so good for me tonight Lou” Harry whispered, pulling his fingers out of him when he felt he was open enough. Louis looked at him and kissed him softly, their lips moving against each other, Harry nibbling Louis’ bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth as he added some oil to his own cock. When he pressed it against Louis, the servant moaned quietly, in a pleading way, and dug his nails against Harry’s shoulder blades, making the prince growl and push inside him. The feeling made Louis groan and arch his back, giving Harry complete access to his neck, biting and licking everywhere he could reach.

Louis moaned loudly and dug his nails on Harry’s flesh, marking the prince as he was filled. His body got adjusted easily, and he was soon grinding against Harry while moaning for him to just move faster already! The prince couldn’t help letting out a breathless chuckle, before giving in to his servant’s wishes and making his moves faster and harder. Louis held Harry tight, feeling him everywhere and pulling him as close as physically possible, and soon the two of them were reaching their climax together, Harry’s face pressed against Louis’ neck.

And after that, while they cuddled on the prince’s bed, Louis was sure he couldn’t have had given a better job in the world.


End file.
